


Baby I'm Crazy  (For You)

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monster Era, Needles, Rape/Non-con Elements, crossdresser baek, nurse baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by watching the Moster and Lucky One mvs. I really have no summary. (Yeet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Crazy  (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Have this drabble thingy while I think about how damn great Baekhyun looked good in monster 

Beakyun smirked down at his red headed patient who's face was morphed into fear. He couldn't get away though, not with his arms and legs tied to the bed along with thick thighs encasing his waist. Beakyun frowned at his patient with a fake pout and reached a slim hand down to pat the male's check, who turned his head at the touch. “Ssh it's going to be alright baby. Just let Beakkie take care of little Yeolie.” The patient under him whimpered as the smaller male took a syringe off from the table.

 

Baekhyun's nurse outfit pulled higher up on his legs showing more of his thighs off. The nurse hummed as he watched the black liquid slosh around in the plastic tube. “Now now baby, this'll only hurt a bit. But you're a good boy right?” He asked while readjusting his nurse hat. The red head shook his head in agreement knowing that if he didn't, Beakhyun wouldn't be so kind. “Good boy, Chanyeolie.” He brought the syringe down and inserted it into Chanyeol's vein in his neck. The patient whimpered in pain as whatever god forsaken medicine was put into him. Beakhyun took the needle out and placed it back on the table. He leaned down to where he placed the needle into the skin, giving the flesh a soft kiss.

 

“You were a good boy today, so good. I think Beakkie should treat his Yeolie.” Beakhyun whispered out as he got off the patient bed and stood over it near Chanyeol's crotch. The red head widened his eyes and shook his head as a ‘no’ with his pulse quickening. Beakhyun scowled. “What do you mean, no?” He hissed with his cat like eyes narrowing. Chanyeol's heart thumped in fear as ice ran threw his veins at the look Baekhyun gave him. He began to jerk at the restraints as the other's hand began to stroke him roughly over his jeans. His throat clogged up feeling his body begin to fall victim to Beakyun's touch. 

 

Beakhyun noticed the man's length hardening and made work of slipping the male out of his boxers. The nurse licks his palm and wraps his fingers around the base of Chanyeol’s dick. Beakyun worked at him hard and rough occasionally teasing the wet tip while whispering dirty thoughts out loud to the taller male. He thumbs at the head and slit, and tightened his hand. With that and a strangled noise from the red head; white liquid covers Beakyun's hand.

 

Chanyeol lets the tears fall as he came, ashamed at himself. He watched Beakhyun lick the red heads spunk off his fingers with a satisfied moan. The male licked his lips and fully stood up to show off his concealed hard length that pushed against the white nurse skirt. “I would love to ride your cock Yeolie, but I've got another patient to tend to.” His lips twitched as he mumbled to himself. “Maybe Doctor Jongdae can help me with my problem."

 

Beakhyun turned back to Chanyeol and tucked the male back in cooing softly at him. “I'll be back to treat you tomorrow, baby.” Then he walked out with his white nurse shoes clacking behind him while two female nurses came to retrieve him. Chanyeol cried for the rest of the night, wondering how much longer he would have to stay in this hell hole.


End file.
